Sacred Ground
Sacred Ground is the eighth episode of Season 4. It aired on October 14, 2015. Profile Subject Names: Nelson Leidel, Christi Leidel, Matthew Leidel, Amber Leidel Subject Location: Loess Hills, Iowa Paranormal Experience: Native American spirits Plot After suffering a stroke, Christi Leidel and her family leave their rental home and move into a large country home in Loess Hills, Iowa. Her husband Nelson notes that the basement door begins to open constantly and a strange feeling inside the basement. Amber was setting up her room when she found her two stuffed rabbits ripped apart. She questioned her family and angrily storms upstairs. Every night, at 2:45, Amber would wake up and experience terrifying paranormal experience. The bed would shake violently and a hand would crawl under her sheets and grab her by the legs. Amber heads downstairs and walks into the living room, where a little boy runs past her, laughing. A week before her birthday, Amber is given a dance game. When she turns around, the little boy is standing there, facing away from her; once she heads close to him, the boy turns around and growls at her, revealing himself to be a Native American boy. Amber's parents investigate but find nothing and they disbelieve Amber's story. One morning, Christi was putting up the sheets when she looked up at Amber's window. She saw two fingers pulling down the blinds and a pair of eyes watching her. Christi walked upstairs to the bedroom and found nothing, except for the fingermarks on the dust. That night, Christi was taking a bath to calm down when the tub began shaking and thick mud came out from the faucet. Nelson calmed a startled Christi and couldn't find any explanation for how the mud came. Christi now believes Amber, but Nelson remained skeptical. Amber and Christi decide to leave to her mother's home for the weekend, leaving Nelson and Matthew by themselves. One day, Matthew was shooting at the target with his bow when one of his arrows shot in the woods. Matthew began to walk inside the woods but constantly had a strange feeling of being followed. As he heard crunching sounds on the ground, he found his arrow and ran back to the house. Since the door was found locked, he entered through the garage, while he didn't see whatever was chasing him. That night, Nelson woke up and saw a tall, shadowy figure in the doorway. Thinking it was Matthew, Nelson told the figure to go back to sleep. The figure turned to the living room and Nelson realized that it wasn't Matthew. He picked up a gun and chased after it but it disappears. The next day, Matthew heads to the basement to get the hunting equipment when he turns around. He sees a tall man standing in front of the doorway, staring straight at him. Matthew puts his head down and rams at the figure, who vanishes. Matthew runs to the locked door before Nelson opens it. Now, Nelson truly believes Christi and Amber. Christi and Amber return home, when Nelson reveals how he believes them now. Christi begins to search up for paranormal activity and remembers how Amber mentioned a Native American ghost boy in the home. She later visits a Native American store and tells a woman that her home is haunted. The woman wasn't surprised and reveals that the home was a sacred Native American meeting place and served as a burial ground. When the natives were forced out of their land, they were falsely promised that the land wouldn't be inhabited. The woman gave sage to burn and four amber stones to place in all four corners of the home. After Christi performs this ritual, activity in the home ceases. On Christmas Day, Amber heads downstairs to find the Christmas tree empty, with all the decorations flung around the room. The Leidels decide to leave the home and move. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes